


[Podfic of] Pitat bal Orar, by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings

by sanerontheinside



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mando'a, Podfic, Post-Order 66, clone dads, possible ptsd warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanerontheinside/pseuds/sanerontheinside
Summary: I bribed Puns to finish a prompt of mine that gave me such an ache in my chest I'd not expected. Gods only know why I wasn't more circumspect, it is, after all, Puns' beautiful work, and a fakemarried which is meant to pull at your heartstrings anyway, but the result of this was Close Your Eyes and Count to Ten. So here's one of the two podfics I owe :) hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunsBulletsAndPointyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pitat bal Orar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489790) by [PunsBulletsAndPointyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings). 



> I bribed Puns to finish a prompt of mine that gave me such an ache in my chest I'd not expected. Gods only know why I wasn't more circumspect, it is, after all, Puns' beautiful work, and a fakemarried which is meant to pull at your heartstrings anyway, but the result of this was [Close Your Eyes and Count to Ten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8252035). So here's one of the two podfics I owe :) hope you enjoy.

[Link to Dropbox for offline/mobile](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zqk5gi57z0u45j2/Pitat%20bal%20Orar.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
